


Me and My Husband

by angelwriter



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Love (Good Omens), 6000 Years of Marriage (Good Omens), 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), Asexual Relationship, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dining at the Ritz (Good Omens), Feelings Realization, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Soft Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/pseuds/angelwriter
Summary: Aziraphale makes a slip up and calls Crowley his husband.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 87





	Me and My Husband

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siephilde42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siephilde42/gifts).



> Prompt by siephilde42 
> 
> I asked some people on Twitter for some prompts because I hit a block and I felt like writing something soft. 
> 
> I listened to Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy through the entirety of writing this.

"Shall I tempt you to a spot of lunch?" Crowley turned to Aziraphale with a glint behind his dark glasses, his eyes glowing. 

Aziraphale couldn't stop the little wiggle and smile that erupted out of him. He slapped his thighs and said as a little nod to their long-standing joke, "Temptation accomplished." 

They got up from their seats on the park bench as the sun was just beginning to set. They didn't notice the flock of birds suddenly taking flight or how the atmosphere felt oddly warmer as if lighthearted music began playing. 

"What about the Ritz?" Aziraphale suggested, "I hear a table for two has just miraculously became available." 

"Ah!" Crowley added in delight. 

They arrived in no time at The Ritz where they skipped the line to the front desk. Aziraphale puffed up his chest, feeling slightly giddy at all that had transpired in the last couple of hours. Hell had been quite fun to visit and make a fool out of the demons. 

"Hullo. Table for two, please. Under Crowley & Fell. The reservation for me and my husband." 

Aziraphale had not realised what slipped out of his mouth until he turned to see Crowley flush a very heated shade of red, almost the colour of his hair. 

Oh, bother. 

"I mean--" he began but it was no use in awkwardly explaining it now. 

What would he said anyway? Oh sorry I made a mistake, he's not my husband. He's my friend. No, Enemy! Ex wiley old demon that I was supposed to smite but instead we worked together for 6000 years and just averted the Apocalypse and also wore each other's skins to save us from our respective headoffices in Heaven and Hell who had been keeping us from truly appreciating our companionship. 

"Here we are!" A lovely young person said when they found their name on the list and led both of them to their table. 

They sat in their usual seatings and Aziraphale quickly ordered a bottle of expensive champagne. 

"I think a celebration is in order, don't you?" 

He hoped Crowley could just drop what he had said at the front desk. He was looking a little pale and Aziraphale worried he had scared him. 

"Ohh!" He said looking over the menu. "What to choose? Coffee for you, Crowley? Something sweet sounds lovely. What do you feel like? Hungry?" 

He would admit that he was nervous now and desperate to just carry on, but Crowley was just looking at him in this way. It made his whole body tingle. 

"Aziraphale?" Crowley spoke softly. "Did you just...?" 

"Whatever do you mean?" Aziraphale occupied himself with staring at the menu in front of him and fiddling with his napkin. 

"You...you called me your husband?" 

"Well..." Aziraphale had no idea what to say. How could he justify that? What in the world could he say that could make this okay? 

"Angel, do you mean it?" 

The demon's voice was almost affectionate, tentative, caring. You could tell by the slight wobble that he was just as nervous. 

"Crowley, you and I have known each other for a long time, you understand me. You are always there for me. I can count on you. And we just saved each other from certain doom. If that's not what husbands are then I don't know what is." 

Crowley let his glasses drop down just a little bit so Aziraphale could see the love in his eyes and the angel could feel it emanating from his body like tidal waves. He smiled and Crowley smiled back. They never needed to say it because they both had known for a long time how they feel about each other. They just couldn't say it before. 

After ordering cakes and sweet things, they had the waiter pour them both a glass of champagne. Aziraphale looked endearingly at Crowley. 

"I'd like to think none of us would have worked out if you weren't, at heart, just a little bit a good person." 

"And if you weren't, deep down, just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing. Cheers. To the world!" 

"To the world!"


End file.
